


Marvels

by Mirkalla_Karmilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Skinny!Steve, Tony Stark Feels, top!tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkalla_Karmilla/pseuds/Mirkalla_Karmilla
Summary: Cuando Steve consigue el puesto como cronista de la revista Marvels no tiene idea en que se ha metido. Mucho menos cuando conoce al verdadero Tony Stark, dueño y protagonista de dicha revista, y se ve obligado a convivir con él.Noir Stony





	Marvels

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Basado en el cómic "Iron Man Noir" con la participación de Skinny!Steve. Ambientado en los años 30, no hay poderes de por medio, de momento. 
> 
> Esto es un Tony/Steve y ni siquiera planeo hacerlos versátiles.
> 
> Creo que es muy fácil ubicarse en este universo y de todas formas si no lo logran... ¡Lean el cómic! Es maravilloso y aunque evidentemente no hay Stony si es una excelente historia. Les dejare notas por allí de ser necesario.

El calor estaba comenzando a elevarse en ese lugar y Steve se retiró el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su camisa blanca mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración al mismo tiempo que sus hombros se quejaban de la pesada carga que llevaba sobre ellos.  
No tenía una estimación de vida realmente buena gracias a las múltiples enfermedades que su escuálido cuerpo poseía pero aun así no pensaba morir tan pronto ni en esas condiciones, lejos de casa y en la mitad de una jungla amazónica. Por eso continuaba caminando pese a que sus pies le pedían que se rindiera una vez más. Tan solo respirar se le hacia una tarea condenadamente difícil ahora.  
  


-¡Steve! Venga ¿No vienes?- En el otro extremo del puente y sonriendo como si fuera el dueño del mundo, Anthony Stark movía su mano derecha para llamar su atención. Levantó la cabeza e intento enfocarlo, no muy seguro de haberlo conseguido. Los varios grados de calor, su miopía y el cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada ahora.

Steve volvió a mirar el puente que parecía llevar allí más de cien años y luego los al menos trescientos pies de caída libre que habían entre sus botas y el río. Negó para si mismo antes de dar dos pasos más en la dirección del dueño de "Marvels" la revista de aventuras de las cuales Tony Stark era dueño y protagonista.

  
-¿Tenemos que cruzar este puente? ¿En serio?

 

-¡Por supuesto que sí y los otros ya nos han tomado ventaja! -Steve hizo una mueca recordando a los otros. Más precisamente a la novia de Tony y a quien no terminaba de agradarle.

 

-Puedo esperarlos en el campamento.

 

-¿¡Que dices!?

 

-¡¡Que puedo esperarlos en el campamento!!-Volvió a repetir elevando la voz.

 

-¿Y quién va a ilustrar mis aventuras? ¡Ven acá hombre!

 

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó un hondo suspiro y avanzó unos pasos por el puente movedizo. Tony asintió satisfecho esperando con más paciencia de la acostumbrada a un hombre que finalmente trabajaría para él.   
El rubio tuvo que apretar con fuerza las cuerdas que funcionaban como barandas para no caerse y pisar con cuidado los lugares donde la madera estaba demasiado vieja y que le parecía terminaría cediendo bajo su peso.

 

Cuando Steve finalmente cruzó el puente Tony lo atrajo en un abrazo al llegar a su lado y lo obligó a mirar la enorme arbolada y la selva que se abría paso ante ellos.  
  
-¿Puedes verlo ya? Tony Stark descubre una nueva civilización luego de una fascinante aventura.

 

-Un hombre descubrió un nuevo planeta sin salir de su hogar. Lo llamaran Pluton- Respondió el rubio limpiándose los pantalones. Tony hizo una mueca antes de hacerle avanzar.

 

-Sin aventuras me parece bastante aburrido.

 

-Es seguro.

 

-Aburrido- Respondió otra vez antes de meterse de lleno en el camino selvático

  
  
¿Como había terminado en ese lugar siguiendo a ese hombre que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en meterse en aventura tras aventura? Steve no estaba seguro. Mucho menos con su arsenal propio de enfermedades. Pero sabía que antes de morir tenía que conocer lugares, retratarlos en papel y dejar huella en la historia. Y Tony Stark era el único hombre que podía ayudarlo en ello.

 

Por eso cuando el anuncio de que Marvels necesitaba un nuevo cronista fue anunciado tuvo la esperanza de encajar con el puesto. Podía tomar notas rápidamente gracias a lo que le había enseñado su madre y tenía desarrollada una gran inteligencia artística.

 

Steve se puso el único traje de dos piezas que poseía, peinó su cabello hacia un costado y tomó su carpeta llena de dibujos y portadas en las que había trabajado los últimos meses, manteniendo un pensamiento positivo mientras se despedía de la residencial en la que vivía desde que su madre había muerto. Si todo iba bien volvería a su cuarto con un nuevo trabajo, uno que realmente le gustara, y con posibilidades de hacer algo realmente importante con su vida, así fuera documentando las aventuras de alguien más.

Con el mismo optimismo cruzó la mitad de la ciudad para detenerse unos segundo a observar la fachada del edificio Stark, cogiendo aire suficiente en sus estrechos pulmones para entrar por la puerta principal y encontrarse con al menos 30 aspirantes más al puesto, todos ellos mucho más atléticos de lo que podría llegar a ser él en su vida. Incluso una mujer de bonito rostro y cabello pelirojo estaba allí esperando pacientemente.  
Steve aun así no perdió las esperanzas y esperó sentado junto a la ventana su turno para ser entrevistado, entreteniéndose con el reloj de la pared que marcaba lentamente el pasar de los minutos. El rubio volvió a fijarse en su portafolios, en las portadas y demás cosas que había hecho en sus momentos de descanso en su trabajo como recadero, hasta que fue llamado a entrar.  
  
-¿Steve Rogers? – El hombre que lo esperaba en la puerta le tendió la mano, sonriéndole amablemente. Su nombre era James Rhodes y era el ayudante de Tony Stark. Steve había leído sobre él en las aventuras que Virgil Munsey, el antiguo cronista de Marvels y quien había redactado hasta el momento las historias sobre su jefe, el mismísimo Stark.  
 Lamentablemente la última aventura no había terminado tan bien para él. Que el puesto estuviera vacante se debía a que había muerto producto de una emboscada con el objetivo de terminar con la vida del dueño de la revista.  
  
-Es un placer Señor Rhodes.  
  
-Oh no, he escuchado eso toda la mañana y no necesito que seas uno más- Rhodey le dejó entrar en la oficina y le ofreció un lugar frente a su escritorio. Tomó asiento y recargó su mentón sobre ambos nudillos- Llámame James y yo te llamare Steve. ¿Está bien?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Bien, sé que debes saber de que trata un poco todo esto y dado que no tienes experiencia antes, como algunas de las personas que ya han pasado por aquí sólo voy a hacerte una pregunta para estar seguro sobre si deberíamos contratarte o no.  
  
Steve no estaba seguro de poder contestar a ella correctamente, sabía que no tenía la experiencia de un cronista que hubiese estudiado letras o periodismo pero quizás si hubiese pedido ayuda al profesor de la universidad que vivía frente a su cuarto… Era realmente un poco idiota no haber pensado sobre ello antes.  
Ajeno a su colapso mental James se acomodó sobre su escritorio.  
  
-Supongamos que Tony no encuentra nada en su aventura de turno. No hay civilizaciones perdidas, ni tesoros, ruinas malditas…Nada. Pero él te obliga entonces a redactar una historia nueva donde evidentemente gane el protagonismo… ¿Qué harías Steve?  
  
-No creo que una historia inventada sea realmente algo que le de orgullo a Tony Stark ni mucho menos algo en lo que me gustaría colaborar -Sabiendo que estaba lanzando la oportunidad por la borda, Steve no se detuvo a pensar más en la respuesta- Me negaría rotundamente- Aseguró levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que la puerta a su costado se abría. Por ella y luciendo totalmente relajado el mismísimo Tony Stark entraba.  
  
Rhodey sonrió acercándose a su amigo para señalarle a Steve.  
  
-Bien, él es tu nuevo cronista.  
  
Y así había obtenido el puesto, ridículamente fácil si alguien se lo preguntaba. Era la primera vez que la sinceridad le llevaba a alguna parte y Steve decidió no quejarse de ello mientras pudiera dejar su trabajo y hacer lo que realmente le apasionaba.  
  
James terminó de contarle los detalles a Anthony Stark hasta que él levantó los ojos de sus dibujos y portadas para posar sus ojos azules en él.  
  
-Bien novato, comienzas mañana.  
  
Y de esa forma había terminado en un avión privado en un vuelo de seis horas para llegar al campamento en pleno centro del Amazonas. Rhodes le había cargado una mochila con las cosas básicas en su espalda -con cosas básicas Steve, nada del otro mundo- pero que a él le parecía más bien un castigo de varios kilos.  
El equipo lo conformaba el mismo James Rhodes, Tony Stark y su novia, la Dra Gialetta Nefaria. La mujer le había dado un vistazo desinteresado antes de volver a su mochila de viaje, dejándole con una extraña sensación en el pecho.  
  
  
-¿Has hecho alguna expedición antes, chico? – Steve había negado y ahora, horas después de una extenuante caminata bajo el sol, comprendía la sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Tony Stark.  
  
  
Por supuesto que Steve tenía que haberlo visto venir. Tenía que haber supuesto que aunque Stark siguiera los consejos de su amigo Rodhey él tenía sus propias formas de probar a la gente y nada menos que en plano campo de trabajo. Pese a eso Steve no iba a dar su brazo a torcer e iba a salir de esa aventura con la frente en alto, ya vería Tony Stark de lo que él estaba hecho.  
  
  
Tenía que haber visto venir con aquella misma determinación que iba a terminar enamorado de ese egocéntrico millonario al que odiaba a medias. Lamentablemente ahora no tenía forma de saberlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
